Fun in the Black Order
by Nyako.Kurai
Summary: Lavi and LenaLee become bored in the Black Order so they both think of a plan to get the usual married couple of a pair of exorcists into a little fun...Yullen-ness...Lemon in later chapters, previously named "Planning the Day Away"
1. The Plan

**Kurai:** Yo~ We, my friends are back

**Me:** With a new story *grins*

**Nyako:** A-attempting to a multi chapter story too

**Kurai:** Yep! Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu belong to -Man she still holds **NO** ownership of it!

**Nyako:** T-that ownership belongs to Katsura Hoshino!

**Me:** If i did own it, it would be filled with yaoi and Aren and Kanda would be a couple and so would Tyki and Lavi *smiles*

**Kurai:** But you don't so dream on *smirks*

**Me:** A girl can dream can't she but on with the story...

* * *

><p>The Black Order hallways were close to empty, with a few others still wandering around, chattering away to their fellow exorcists and finders about random topics as they made their way to the Order's cafeteria. Outside, bright sun rays glittered down from between the clouds, shining over the fresh grass with a warm and radiate glow. Even so, on this amazing warm day, an exorcist with violet eyes and short forest green hair and fair skin named LenaLee and an exorcist with a single emerald eye with the right eye covered with a black eyepatch and spiky crimson haired held up with a scaled bandana named Lavi were in the library thinking of a plan to get rid of their boredom.<p>

"Hey Lenalady, you figure anything out yet?" Lavi asked lifting his head up from his folded arms.

Lavi raised an eyebrow when he got no reply and focused on her eyes more than on the magazine LenaLee was 'reading'.

"What cha readin' th-" Lavi said sneaking behind LenaLee and stopped in mid-sentence when he saw LenaLee reading a yaoi manga.

Slamming the book shut she let out a same sigh of relief and smiled at a confused yet shocked Lavi, "I think I found a good idea for what to do." she said in a mischievous tone.

"Does it involve Allen and Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked in a knowing tone and grinned when she nodded.

"I have a way to get them together, and i'm gonna need your help Lavi." she said

"You can count me in Lenalady. So what's the plan?" he asked leaning to LenaLee's height.

"I'm just gonna need you to keep Kanda and Allen-kun busy for a while, while I go have a talk with my brother." she said as Lavi nodded "Alright, meet you in the cafeteria in a few." she finished and with that they both split up into two different directions.

Though minutes later, when Lavi was sure LenaLee made it to Koumi's office he decided to call the usual old married couple into play.

"YUU-CHAN! MOYASHI-CHAN!" Lavi yelled and grinned when he heard the usually yells from both parties which made his grin widen more.

"Baka Usagi, Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda's voice was getting closer in distance in his left ear.

"Don't call me that!" from Allen did the same in his right ear.

With that he ducked back into the library and let the two exorcist meet infront of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Me, Kurai, Lavi and LenaLee:<strong> I feel a plan coming into action *smirks*

**Kanda:** Wat the fuck are you idiots trying to pull

**Allen:** Learn to use the correct language around others BaKanda

**Kurai:** Yea! Stop cursing or we'll make you do sumthing horrible-

**Me:** Yet pleasant and amazing in our minds.

**Lavi and Lenalee:** With little Allen-chan here *smiles mischievously*

**Kanda:** Why you little...che I wanna see you try *smirks*

**Allen:** *blushes madly* W-wait What?

**Nyako:** *blushes* P-please stop but please reviews more chapters on the way


	2. Phase 2

**_"YUU-CHAN! MOYASHI-CHAN!" Lavi yelled and grinned when he heard the usually yells from both parties which made his grin widen more.  
>"Baka Usagi, Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda's voice was getting closer in distance in his left ear.<br>"Don't call me that!" from Allen did the same in his right ear.  
>With that he ducked back into the library and let the two exorcist meet infront of the library.<em>**

* * *

><p>The long dark blue-haired exorcist with sharp matching eyes named Kanda had arrived at the front of the library first and let out an angry growl when the owner of the voice wasn't in sight. "Damn Baka Usagi." he cursed to himself as he began to sheath his sword as he heard the pale exorcist with silver hair and icy blue eyes with a red scar running through his left eye named Allen, running towards him and stopped infront of him out of breath, making him glare at the small boy.<p>

"K-kanda...H-have you s-seen Lavi." Allen panted out with a small hint of venom in his voice.

"No I haven't Moyashi, Damn Baka Usagi took off somewhere." Kanda said as he glanced around and crossed his arms.

"First off, I'm not a bean sprout BaKanda." Allen said as he saw Kanda's hands hover over the hilt of his sword. "Secondly, since its Lavi we're talking about he's probably inside the library." Allen calmly stated as he pointed his thumb towards the library's doors.

Lavi flinched and backed away from the doors when he heard a small growl of realization from Kanda and quickly ran towards the book shelves and hid from the two other exorcists that entered the room.

"If he's in here then where the hell is he, huh baka Moyashi?" Kanda retorted glaring daggers at Allen's back.

"I would appreciate you to stop complaining but I know that won't happen...But here's a crazy idea, search around here." Allen snapped back making Kanda che and reluntanly look around for the rabbit.

"Oi Baka Usagi stop fucking hiding and come out already before I skin you." Kanda shouted out as he walked through the isle of books.

"Time for me to leave." Lavi mentally said as he slipped through the back door leading to the hallways leaving both exorcists sitting at a table in the middle of the room having a glaring contest, supposable taking a break from finding the hidden rabbit, though Allen and Kanda only searched for Lavi for a few minutes before Allen's stomach growled monstrously loud causing Allen to blush and making a ticked-off Kanda glare harder at him.

"Do you have a staring problem Moyashi or do you like what you see?" Kanda said resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"For your information you started glaring at me first but who would like to see you anyways BaKanda." Allen retorted sharply.

Kanda was about to respond to the Moyashi's statement till LenaLee bursted through the library doors with a small white box and a small smile on her face when she saw Kanda and Allen sitting at a table staring at her with a confused glare.

"Hey Allen-kun, Kanda-kun how would you-" LenaLee was cut off by Allen's stomach as it growled loudly making Allen blush lightly. "Like to go get lunch." she finished her sentence as Allen nodded and Kanda just che'd.

Both the blue-haired and white-haired exorcists got up and walked to the cafeteria with LenaLee to follow along side Allen as Kanda fell back behind the two, glaring at anyone who looked at him.

"Phase 2 complete onto Phase 3." LenaLee mentally grinned as the other two exorcists give her a weird look because of the weird aura now surrounding her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda:<strong> One of you idiots better tell me what the hell you're up to before i slice all of you up!

**Allen:** Why do i feel as though i'm apart of some messed up plan

**Nyako:** *blushes* more than you know

**Kanda:** Oi what the hell are you four doing over there!

**Kurai, Me****, Lavi and Lenalee****:** *covers a blueprint* Nothing stay over there!

**Kanda:** That's it i'm slicing you guys up!

**Me:** If you do, something bad will happen to your Moyashi Kanda-kun.

**Kanda:** M-my Moyashi?

**Allen:** *blushes more than ever* when did i become h-his moyashi?


	3. Phase 3

_**Both the blue-haired and white-haired exorcists got up and walked to the cafeteria with LenaLee to follow along side Allen as Kanda fell back behind the two, glaring at anyone who looked at him.**_  
>"<em><strong>Phase 2 complete onto Phase 3." LenaLee mentally grinned as the other two exorcists give her a weird look because of the weird aura now surrounding her.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey LenaLee what's in there?" Allen asked pointing to the white box in LenaLee's arms.<p>

"Oh this, just something I made in the kitchen with Jeryy-san." LenaLee said to Allen.

"C-can I see?"

"Sure its for you anyways?" LenaLee said as she stopped infront of the cafeteria doors and opened the box to show Allen a single chocolate cupcake with glistening vanilla frosting making Allen drool at the sight of the delicious looking snack.

"I-it looks amazing." Allen said wiping the drool from the side of his mouth as Kanda's scowl deepened and pushed passed Allen and entered the cafeteria's line with Allen and LenaLee to follow inside.

"Hey hey Yuu-chan...What's the matter?" Lavi said catching Allen's and LenaLee's attention as Lavi felt a familiar cold metal against his neck.

"Don't fucking call me that or I'll skin you alive Baka Usagi!" Kanda sharply said pressing the blade closer to Lavi's neck making Lavi apologize and hold his hands up in a defensive matter.

"BaKanda stop threatening him and enjoy a good day for once." Allen said as he moved Kanda's sword from Lavi's neck making Kanda growl lowly.

"Shut up Moyashi and mind your own business because you and the usagi are the reason why I can never have a good day." Kanda snapped as he turned his back to the other three and sheathed his sword ignoring them as he waited to ordered his usually meal.

After the four exorcists ordered their meals, Kanda quickly walked over to a table where Lavi laid his tray next to his and LenaLee laid tray on the table infront of Lavi's as Allen rolled his massive cart of food next to the three.

"I still wonder how you find the energy to eat all of that." Lavi said as he stared at the food as he watched Allen take a seat next to LenaLee yet infront of an angry Japanese who was ignoring them as he ate his Soba.

Allen simply shrugged and began to shove the food into his mouth at a quick pace as Lavi and LenaLee hesitantly ate their food at their normal pace while Kanda ignored him but spared a few glances at him that didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

When Allen finished his food sighed in satisfaction as he placed his last empty plate on the cart next to him. Lavi laughed slightly and quietly to himself as he saw Allen pat his stomach.

"What's wrong Kanda?" Lavi asked Kanda nervously when he noticed he glared at his green tea in a distasteful way but he let out a sigh of relief when he che'd and finished drinking his tea.

Lavi gave LenaLee a quickly glance that said _one down one more to go_. LenaLee understood it and proceeded to part 2 or the plan.

"Is there still room in there for your cupcake?" LenaLee said as she poked the white box in the middle of her and Allen.

"Of course!" Allen said as he slid the box infront of him taking the chocolate cupcake out. "Oh sweet cupcake you shall be mine." Allen whispered as drool slid from the side of his mouth as he ate the cupcake in two bites. Then rose an eyebrow as Lavi and LenaLee gave him a creepy yet innocent smile.

_Phase 3 completed onto the final part. _Both Lavi and LenaLee thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai and Me<strong> Progress!

**Lavi and Lenalee****: **He almost found out that we put-

**Me:** Oh no no telling yet.**  
><strong>

**Kanda and Allen:**...

**Me:** You'll like it sooner or later

**Kanda:** Screw you! You made my tea taste funny.

**Kurai:** You don't know the definition of funny.

**Nyako:** R-review more to come.

**Allen:** I miss that delicious cupcake.


	4. Phase 4

"_**Oh sweet cupcake you shall be mine." Allen whispered as drool slid from the side of his mouth as he ate the cupcake in two bites. Then rose an eyebrow as Lavi and LenaLee gave him a creepy yet innocent smile. Phase 3 completed onto the final part. Both Lavi and LenaLee thought.**_

* * *

><p>"Um... Are you guys alright?" LenaLee asked glancing aback and forth from Kanda and Allen as they had both emptied their trays and sat at the table in dead silence, glaring at the table they sat at and not each other.<p>

"I think so..." Allen snapped out of his stupor and gave LenaLee a nervous smile.

"What about you Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked Kanda.

"Say that again Usagi." Kanda retorted automatically

"Sorry sorry but both of you look like you need some rest or something." Lavi said before he saw Kanda stand up and leave the cafeteria with a nervous scowl that only went noticed by Lavi.

"Yea maybe you're right. I don't know what could have happen but my body feels sort of weak all of a sudden." Allen explained as Lavi and LenaLee gave him a 'sympathetic' look.

"Alright Allen, would you like us to walk you to your room?" LenaLee asked as she watched Allen get up from his seat and shake his head 'no' and walked out the cafeteria.

"Hmm...Did you ever bribe Timcanpy to record and feed a video whenever Kanda and Allen are together to our laptop?" Lavi asked and received a cheerful nod from LenaLee "Alrite so now we just wait." he continued as they both left through the cafeteria doors.

As time went by while like a half hour or so passed, both Kanda's and Allen's whereabouts were under surveillance of Lavi and LenaLee. Kanda had ignored Lavi's suggestion and went off the training room to train as Lavi predicted, and Allen was currently taking a steamy hot shower to ignore the burning pain he felt when he tried to sleep. After a few minutes, Allen had grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked to his sink, though his vision was blurred due to the steam that still lingering around his personal bathroom. He used his hand to wipe the steam from the mirror and noticed the impossible when it was cleared, just to give him a view of himself with a horrid yet shocked look on his face and some new features to his body. Those new features consisted of two round b-cup sized breast replacing his flat pecs and a now curvy to his waist with medium-sized hips and slender arms and legs to match. A few seconds later when Allen snapped back into reality he who is now a she, screamed to the top of her lungs letting it echo throughout the Black Order. It reached the underground training room, making Kanda stop training and look confused at the direction of the scream and Lavi and LenaLee flinch yet grin at the scream.

"W-w-what happened to me?" Allen stuttered out to no one in particular as she readjusted the towel around her chest, only to get answered by the figure in the mirror.

"It seems as though you are now a girl." the figure sarcastically stated the obvious.

"14th I know that but I meant HOW did I get like this?" she yelled at the said figure.

"Well it seems as though you'll just never know Allen-chan." the 14th said as he disappeared from the mirror.

"Dammit...Uh what do I do?" Allen asked herself as she paced her room having Timcanpy fly around her in a worried manner and quickly threw on some boxers along with some pants and a button-up shirt. Though both seems a bit too tight but not breath taking tight, she sighed and laid in her bed. "Maybe it'll go away with time, seeing that its only the evening." with that she ignored the weird feeling of her new body and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen:<strong> So now I'm a girl...

**Me:** *nods head* Yes!

**Kurai and Lavi:** You make a cute girl eh don't you think Yuu?

**LenaLee: **Where's Kanda?

**Nyako: ***points to Kanda in a corner*

**Everyone:** What's wrong with him...?

**Me:** Review! :D


	5. Phase 5

"_**Maybe it'll go away with time, seeing that its only the evening." with that she ignored the weird feeling of her new body and drifted off to sleep.**_

* * *

><p>Later on, that same silver-haired boy was now a silver-haired girl who was currently in her room located in the Black Order sighed as she laid in her bed with a golden golem laying on her side, staring at the bare ceiling. "How did this happen Tim?" She trailed off as she began to fall asleep until her silver eyes shot open when she heard knocking though it sounded more like banging on her door. She climbed out of her bed and walked toward the door, "Who is it?" she asked.<p>

"Open the damn door baka Moyashi!" A deep yet dark voice answered impatiently.

She recognized the voice and opened the door with a sigh, revealing the angry Japanese exorcist. She stepped back as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "First, my name is Allen and why are you here at a time like this?" the girl asked sternly as she crossed her arms across her small chest.

"Che just trying to get away from those damn idiots." he lied as he responded rudely as he leaned against her wall. She didn't notice the lie but she knew who he was referring to the other two of her friends.

"BaKanda...What wrong with you, you've been acting really weird lately?" she asked cautiously.

"Why must you question me every time you see me?" planning to avoid the question and it worked.

"I don't…Whatever." she pouted. After a long silence which was broken by Allen, "Be right back?" He nodded in his response and watched her leave to the personal bathroom of hers.

_'Damn it what the fuck is wrong with me lately? First my tea tasted a little weird and now the damn Moyashi is looking more irresistible and it feels like its taking all my being from jumping her! Wait what the fuck is wrong with me, the Moyashi is a boy... But still...' _he argued with himself though unaware he was spacing out.

"Kanda…BaKanda!" She repeated until she decided to pinch his cheek.

Shaking his head furiously he came face to face with a confused girl, and a small yet unnoticeable blush crept onto his cheeks.

"What the hell Moyashi!" he shouted while rubbing his now bruised cheek.

She pulled his other cheek "What's wrong with you your acting dumber than usual …anyways I just wanted to tell you that you could have a seat if you want." she said as she sat down on her bed. "Or you could just leave, its your choice." Allen added as Kanda retreated to the lone chair and she watched him and was surprised he decided to stay.

Allen didn't know why but she didn't mind him being rude to her it kind of sparked her interest in him even more when he'd just mediate in his lotus form arguing with anyone who disturbed him. A deep yet loud yell shook her out of her thoughts, she got up and ran to the source as she saw Kanda standing chasing a certain golden golem who was biting his long ponytail. He cursed under his breath as he glared daggers at the golden ball.

"Need help?"

Allen asked making Kanda glare at her. "No Moyashi." he said as he kept swinging his sheathed sword at Tim.

She mentally sighed and grabbed Tim and Kanda's sword, making Kanda turn his back to her as he snatched his sword from her grip. "You might wanna fix your hair..." she said quietly as she glared and let go of Tim as the golden golem perched itself on top of Allen's dresser and she continued when Kanda turned around and gave her a confused look, "I mean I can do it for you…if you don't mind."

He looked at her face and only saw a nervous yet sincere smile. He sat down in the chair with his back turned to her as he undid the rope tie holding his hair up, letting his long hair hair cascade over his shoulders and back.

"U-um Kanda..."

"Are you gonna do it or not Moyashi?" she was interrupted as he asked as calmly as he could but still sounded a bit rude.

She was shocked by the question but walked up to him and began to fix his hair back into a ponytail.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen:<strong> Why sumthin feel lik its gonna happen?

**Nyako:** *blushes* Cause it is...

**Kurai**** and Lenalee****:** Nonsense its perfectly fine.

**Kanda:** Continue this and everyone becomes my next victim

**Me:** Watever Yuu-chan! Go back to business

**Kanda:** Why you...don't fucking call me by my first name!

**Lavi:** *Grins* Review! Only one more chapter to go! Might be longer than teh others.


	6. Final Phase

"_**U-um Kanda..." "Are you gonna do it or not Moyashi?" she was interrupted as he asked as calmly as he could but still sounded a bit rude. She was shocked by the question but walked up to him and began to fix his hair back into a ponytail.**_

* * *

><p><em>'How does somebody like him get such amazingly soft hair!' <em>She mentally screamed in her head as she ran her fingers through his hair. '_But it wouldn't be bad to see his hair or him in a way I never had before I mean…no-no keep those thoughts out of your head, Allen get a hold of yourself before you lose it. This is Kanda we're talking about, the heartless jerk who looks amazingly good...' _Shaking her head as argued with herself. She examined the ponytail and smiled as she backed away from him and began to wondered to her bathroom and let out a few breaths to calm her nerves.

"Why is this happening to me, the urge to get jumped by him is unbearable...But why." She mumbled as she turned around and left the bathroom. "Hey Kanda, I-" she was cut off as she ran into a solid figure making her fall to the ground. She cursed to herself and looked up to see Kanda's bare yet well-chiseled chest with his exorcist coat opened, and only to be wearing his black semi-tight pants on with his long black hair in the perfect ponytail that shone a dark shade of blue in the moonlight.

"Sorry Kanda…really" she apologized as he lifted her up by her wrist quickly but to strong making her fall on him. Allen felt all the blood in her body flow to her head with made her dizzy and turned her entire face red.

"Still clumsy as ever, eh baka Moyashi" he teased her but couldn't stop looking deeply into her eyes as she had a bit of confusion and embarrassment in them. She got up and began freaking out as her blush darkened. "Damnit Moyashi stop that!" he demanded as he stood up and grabbed her face with both his hands.

"I c-can't BaKan-" she was cut off as she felt Kanda force his lips on hers. It was rough but warm, lost in her thoughts she kissed him back, which shocked Kanda a bit at the late reaction. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She broke the kiss and was breathing heavily and he laid his head in the crook of her neck. Allen could smell the scent of soap in Kanda's hair.

"Moyashi…" he whispered his warm breath into her ear making her shiver. "I've been wondering something…" he continued. Allen had never seen this side of Kanda but she secretly liked it, "You act all nice and sweet but are you really sweet." he trailed on as he kissed her again not as rough as the last one but deeper. He trailed his tongue across her lips asking for permission to enter, she slowly opened her mouth and Kanda's tongue plunged into her mouth, making her moan only to be silenced by his mouth. He explored her mouth ignoring yet savoring the taste of her mouth as he parted from her mouth as a line of saliva trailed along with him. He kissed her cheek then her neck and started trailing lower to her collarbone. Kanda laid his head on her neck.

"_Aren._" he whispered in her neck before picking her up making Allen wrap her legs around Kanda's waist and walked toward her bed and dropping her onto the bed and put his weight on her but trying not to crush her. He looks at her with dark hazy lust-filled eyes, as if she could read his mind she immediately opened her mouth half way as he forced his lips onto hers. They both began to fight for dominance as they bumped teeth but Allen gave up letting him explore her mouth once more. He hit the palette of her mouth making her moan in pleasure, as he explored her mouth he lifted her up by the waist breaking the kiss as he did this. Allen was so confused on how this happened but she didn't care Kanda was finally hers and hers alone.

He began to rip her shirt off ignoring the few buttons fly off it and let her newly grown chest be seen for his own eyes. She began to cover her chest up with her hands but Kanda grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head "Now don't be so shy, Moyashi." he said with lust in his voice and kissed her stomach making her arch her slightly at contact. Liking the reaction he got, he began to lick her from her navel to the middle of her breast, causing her to moan deeply. He began to lick around her left breast and played with the right with his hand while she stifled the noises coming from her by biting her lip. "Don't even try to hold it in…I want to hear you." he said as caressed her breast and licked the tip of her nipple and sucked on it firmly.

"I know you want to it's written in your eyes." he stated through the kisses her gave her.

_'I know but I can't…I won't give him the satisfaction.' _she thought as he let go of her wrist and went lower, pulling her pants down as he did making Allen turn a dark shade of pink. He began to move his hand toward the middle of her legs and she crossed her legs only to be forced open by Kanda and began to kissing every inch of her body from the waist up as he inserted his hand in her boxers and rubbed the inside of her making her moan loudly. After a few moans, he took his hand out and tasted the creamy substance coming out of her off his fingers "D-don't do that…I-its aahh d-disgusting." she panted out between breaths as he began lightly kissing her stomach before inserting more fingers into her wet cream-filled hole making her grip the sheet tightly. She let go of the sheet and untied his hair-tie and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled on it, as if on command he lifted his head and went back to her and she kissed him.

_'Seems like the Moyashi has snapped and let the pleasure control her...This should be fun.' _he mentally smirked at her actions as he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her onto his lap. Allen took advantage of this and put her weight on him making him feel her warmth as she sat on his lap with her legs securely around his waist… She unzipped his pants and pulled them down his waist as she glare at him making him blush lightly so she threw them onto the floor letting it land with the other clothes. The only thing separating her from him was his semi-tight black boxers and her navy blue boxers, not giving him the satisfaction she began rocking her hips along his own making him hiss in pleasure. She could feel his erection rubbing against her making her moan silently. She leaned down to his neck and started nipping at it making him pull her body closer to his embracing her warmth as he hooked his thumbs onto her boxers and pulled them off her waist as Allen bit down on his collarbone drawing blood and licked it off his neck, she went lower and lower until she stopped at the sharp hip bones of his waist and pulled his boxers to expose his throbbing erection. He groaned quietly as she lightly licked the tip of his erection and began to suck on it. He could feel her tongue on him as she went up and down she'd nip on the tip every now in then just to hear him groan. He held her head helping her go faster and deeper, Kanda got impatient and flipped her over onto her all fours and got above her, both knowing what was going to happening made both of them smirk, her eyes read '_Take me now and make me yours forever' _accepting her invitation he leaned against her back and whispered into her and kissed her to distract her as her inserted himself into her. Everything went blank in Allen's mind as tears flowed from her glistening silver eyes as he sped up his thrust when she finally adjusted so his speed. His erection began to pain him warning him he was so close to his climax and so was Allen by the looks of pain in her eyes not from him inserting her but her own pleasure.

"Hurry Yu…m-make me…yours and only yours!" she pleaded through multiple breaths. She collapsed onto the bed as he hiss sharply as his seed went into her body making him roll over and collapse on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her and caressed her hair "Ai shiteru _Allen_." he whispered into her ear as she laid on his chest. He smirked at her and held her close as she snuggled closer to him, "I love you too Yu." she mumbled into his chest as he pulled the covers over both of them.

Though the white haired and black haired exorcist had both been unaware of the golden golem that was perched ontop of Allen's dresser, and that just recorded everything and feed its video to a laptop in another room. In that said room both Lavi and LenaLee had huge blushes and nosebleeds as they stared at the laptop infront of them and was in shock from the previous session they just witnessed.

"W-what was that potion you told me to put in Yuu-chan's tea called again?" Lavi asked LenaLee coming out of shock first.

"It was made to make the deepest urge of the consumer grow irresistibly strong." LenaLee said blushing more "O-or something like that."

"I see..." Lavi responded

_'Though I don't think I can look at each of them the same now.' _both occupants thought as they were still taken aback from the video shared with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda:<strong> *dead silent*

**Nyako and Allen: ***silent but deep blushes*

**Kurai, Me****, Lavi and Lenalee****:** *still in shock* M-mission accomplished...

**Kanda, **Nyako and Allen**: ***still silent*

**Me: **Oo~kay well that's it i guess plz review ^/^


End file.
